


The Chat is out of the Bag

by nkole12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Bedtime surprise, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jesus Alya needs to watch her mouth, Parents, The Chats out of the bag, hinted Ninya, small reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkole12/pseuds/nkole12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All little Emma Agreste wanted was a bed time story but when chat comes home, hilarity insues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chat is out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Take pity on me, this is my first go at a fic

Little Emma Agreste rolled onto her back from her stomach. She paused to consider the new situation before ultimately deciding that this wasn't a comfortable position and rolled to her side. She pouted, her bed just wasn't fluffy tonight. She tried laying on her right side, then her left side, but nothing was working. She remembered mommy telling her that if she'd just close her eyes, she would eventually fall asleep, but how was she supposed to sleep if she couldn't get comfy first! Throwing her covers off, she padded her tiny feet down the hall to her parents room to see if her daddy was home yet, after all, papa told the BEST bedtime stories.

When she got to the door, she hesitated. If daddy wasn't home yet and mommy caught her awake and out of bed, she'd be in trouble. Mustering up some courage, she opened the door a hair so that she could peak into the room. In there wasn't a daddy sized lump in bed, then she could quickly close the door without mommy noticing.

But what she saw made her clasp her hands over her mouth in order to silence her tiny gasp. MOMMY WAS KISSING SOMEONE OTHER THAN DADDY! Why would mommy kiss someone who isn't daddy? Someone who liked wearing cat ears nonetheless!

She pulled away from the doorway, forgetting to close the cracked door, and ran down the hall to her room and quickly jumped into her bed and closed her eyes. Seconds later, her door gently squeaked as someone pushed her door all the way open. Emma kept her eyes closed and tried not to breathe. Any second now, she was sure that the person would say something because they could hear her tiny heart hammering from panic and exertion. Yet nothing happened and her door, after a few moments, clicked closed almost silently. For several minutes, Emma kept her eyes squeezed shut as she listened for any sound to indicate that the person was still there. Hesitantly, she cracked a lid open and surveyed her room.

No one was there.

She let a large breath out in relief and rolled to her back. Mommy doesn't love daddy! Betrayed, she fell asleep with a tear in her eye.

 

The next morning, Emma walked into the kitchen and saw her daddy at the table. "Daddy!" She screamed and catapulted herself into his waiting arms. Adrien chuckled and pulled his daughter into his lap. "Good morning my little princess" he murmured into her hair as he kissed her on the forehead. She hugged him back before sliding off his lap and into her chair that sat in between him and mom— with a gasp she remembered what she saw last night. Adrien looked over to her, but before he could ask anything, Marinette sidled out of the kitchen with a tray of fresh croissants, and after putting them on the table, she bent down and gave him a chaise kiss on the lips. He grinned as she pulled away, loving that she still blushed all these years later.

Marinette had just sat down when she realized that Emma was giving her the stink eye and scooting herself closer to Adrien. Her brows furrowed and she let out a horrified gasp when her four year old stuck out her tongue at her before completely scooting over to Adrien, her hip hitting his as she took a big bite of her croissant. 

Adrien was just taking a bite of his own when Emma suddenly blurted out "Daddy, mommy is cheating on you with some guy who has a cat fetish! I saw her kissing him last night!" 

He chocked on his croissant, and from somewhere in the kitchen, he could vaguely hear the pealing laughter of a certain kwamii accompanied by another's horrified gasp. Marinette meanwhile was beat red, "Young lady! Who taught you that word!" Marinette sputtered out.

Emma, still mad her mother, but wanting to reply, said "Aunt Alya. I heard her saying one day that Uncle Nino needs to learn to live with her Ladybug fetish."

Adrien almost choked again at that, but was able to contain himself. "Sweetie," he said, "remember those bedtime stories I tell you of Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

Emma nodded.

"Well, daddy is actually Chat Noir. The guy you saw last night was me. Mommy is also Ladybug."

Emma looked disbelieving but her eyes soon grew wide as she suddenly watched her parents say "transform moi" and became the coolest superheroes ever! Emma was amazed, and innocently said, "So daddy, you have a cat fetish and Auntie Alya has a fetish for mommy?"

 

Sometime later that day, Alya got a very disgruntled text from her friend about watching what she said around small children.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do guys!


End file.
